The Transformers Mage
by YugiohFreak54
Summary: Harry Potter is exposed to the blood of a powerful but old being. Now watch as he takes the Wizarding world with an army of mechanical beings.
1. Magic and Dark Energon equals OH SH T!

_Yo again. Told you i would post this up after the Dust Bin.  
_

_I own nothing._

* * *

A young, scrawny, pale boy with glasses over his emerald eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead over his left eye hated his so called life. Whenever his uncle had somehow lost a business deal and blamed it on him, when he was at school and his cousin had failed a pop quiz, he too was blamed for it. His dear, sweet aunt (Insert gagging noise here, please) finding out that there was no juicy gossip going on around her quaint home villa and of course blamed who?

You guessed it.

Him, the freak of the family. His aunt and Uncle were known around as the Dursleys and they were as Duresleyish as they come. (Duresleyish? Is that how they think of themselves? It's not even a real word!) They lived in a quaint little house on a private drive known as Privet Drive and in the number four house at the furthest end from the main road. His Aunt and Uncle's names were Petunia (Which she looked nothing like) and Vernon (Big fat walrus) with their son Dudley (who in their right mind would name their kid that!) and they utterly hated him for what he did not know.

He cooked, cleaned and washed after the three and barely managed to survive himself and discovering that his name wasn't 'freak' or 'boy' when at school, but rather…Harry. Harry Potter. Not to mention all the odd things that happened around him; why just today when he was at the zoo with his 'family' (He used the term extremely loosely) in the reptile house, he was talking to the snake, A Brazilian Boa, when Dudley's friend, Piers had called his uncle and cousin over.

Dudley, in his rush to see what the snake was doing at Pier's excited shout, had pushed Harry off the rail and looked at the Boa gleefully as its head reared up in shock at the interruption. Harry, now on the ground, got angry at Dudley and he felt a prickling sensation from his strange scar. Just like that, Dudley was hanging in the air for a few scant seconds before his weight from pressing his nose against the glass caused him to topple over into the aquarium of the Boa just as the snake slithered out and gave Harry a wink before quickly slithering away snapping at anyone that got in its way.

Unfortunately, his Uncle Vernon had seen what had happened at the zoo as Dudley tried to get out of the Aquarium only to find the glass back in place with his Aunt panicking at her 'darling son' being trapped.

**HPTFP**

Which led to now; he was in the back seat of his Uncle's car along with Petunia in the front with her husband, Piers and Dudley in the back with him with his Uncle looking furious and muttering something unintelligible. Harry knew that he was in trouble judging by the way his uncles' face was turning to the shade of ruby red and puce with spittle flying from his lips as he muttered. Petunia tried to talk to him but he snapped something that made Harry's blood turn ice cold.

"No, Pet! No more! I will not have that freak of nature any longer in my house! I do not care what the old fool said in his freak letter! We will be rid of that monster once and for all!" Vernon said in a semi-quiet tone which was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Harry chanced a look at Dudley who was smiling up a storm along with Piers. They got their kicks out of watching Harry be harmed and had created a game called 'Harry Hunting' to see who can beat on Harry the most. At first it was only the two boys but there were others that had seen the fun and now it was up to five boys. Harry shuddered as his uncle turned onto another road…a road that DID NOT lead back to number Four. Harry's mind wondered what was going to happen but the gut feeling he had was warning him that it was not good.

**HPTFP**

Vernon stopped the car in a secluded forest; he had been driving for at least three hours to a place where he had once camped with his great-grandfather many years ago. He grinned madly as he thought of what he was about to do. The little freak had used…his freakishness…on his own son and friend. To hell with him being related to him…he was going to put the freak back in hell where he belonged along with his freak set of parents!

He was a religious fanatic and he knew that such things were an abomination to the one he called God.

His family and Piers were out of the car looking around in sheer wonderment including the freak. He cast a glance at his Wife, Petunia, who nodded stiffly; she had agreed with the scheme he had cooked up and also agreed that her son was going to be infected with her so called nephew's unnaturalness. He looked at his son and called out in a fake jovial tone.

"Dudley! Go find us a nice Rock or Stick will you Son? I want to teach you three boys something." He said with a fake smile.

Dudley shocked that his father was going to show the freak something, just nodded dumbly and waddled off to find what he was looking for. Little did the family realize that what Dudley will choose…was going to alter everything that they knew.

**HPTFP**

Dudley was confused; why was his father going to show his freak of a cousin, Harry, something? It didn't make much sense to him. He looked for a rock or a stick, but he didn't find any and it was a forest for pete's sake! There suppose to be rocks and sticks around! Dudley, unhappy that his freak of a cousin was a part of something _again_, kicked a tree and howled with pain as he stubbed his big toe. He leapt around wildly trying and failing to get the pain to stop. He was hopping around so much that he missed the small ledge that he was near and tumbled down it. It was, unluckily, very shallow so Dudley didn't hurt himself too badly much to the boy's disappointment; he was hoping to use the pain of a bump to get something more out of his parents.

But the disappointment quickly turned to excitement as he saw something on the ground; it was long and narrow with a point at the end and a jagged edge on the other end. It looked like a stick…but when did sticks glow an eerie purple? Ah, what did it matter to Dudley? The sooner he showed this to his father, the sooner he could get home and play on his computer. He quickly grabbed it, not noticing the glowing stick's glow became a shade brighter as he tottered off back to his parents and the freak.

If he had looked around some, he would've noticed a cave and if he had wandered into the cave, he would've found two giant bodies both locked in combat since time immemorial; one of the bodies was a slate gray with purple lining the neck and elbow areas with the top part of the body being that of a gladiator and its fingers as sharp as knives with a strange looking cannon on its left arm.

The eyes of the giant were black indicating that it was possibly dead and its mouth was set into a permanent sneer. A face-like symbol that was sharper and more pointed was emblazoned upon the dead giant's chest; it even had horns and seemed to look more like a helmet of some medieval knight. In the centre of its forehead was a spiked image that seemed to resemble a crown. It just seemed to scream Evil to any that viewed it.

The other giant was red, blue and silver and was of a slight shorter height then the other robot and had a strange faceplate over where its mouth would be. It eyes were also black, indicating that the other giant was dead as well with a gun locked on the other giants face. On its shoulders was a symbol; One looked like the face of a human, but with a much flatter, mechanical edge; its head appeared to be divided by a strip of red paint that cut into a Y-shape; where the eyes were meant to be, however, were just two empty sockets and a mouth that appeared to be set into a frown. But despite its nature, it seemed to be kind and gentle to any who saw it.

It is a pity that Dudley didn't see this…for had he seen the two, he would've noticed other glowing rocks surrounding the two beings as well.

**HPTFP**

When Dudley returned with the strange looking stick…no, it was a crystal. Even better. Vernon grinned again as his son handed him the crystal and stood by Piers.

"Alright…here what I want to show you boys." Vernon said in a drawl that was bad.

The three boys looked eager…well, the two did while the freak did not look excited at all. He would have to change that.

"Come now Harry!" Vernon said, shuddering as he used the freak's name. "You want to pay attention to this! Since it involves you."

This made the boy perk up a bit and nearly made Vernon go right there and then. He looked as the boy stepped forward and look at Vernon with bright eyes.

"What is it that I need to do Uncle?" Harry asked.

Vernon smile became nasty which made Harry's senses go off. Quicker than his weight belied Vernon's hand that was wrapped around the strange crystal shot forward and went through Harry's body. It easily went through his frail body after being years of starved.

Harry gave a strangled gasp as the crystal pierced his heart and he felt blood well up in his mouth. He fell to the ground on his back staring up at the blue sky as Dudley and Piers gave out a cry of shock while his Aunt gave a short cry herself. Vernon entered his line of blurring vision and spoke in a tone that showed only malice.

"Showing my son how to deal with Freaks of nature like yourself." Vernon said before he barked at his wife, son and his son's friend to get in the car and promising Dudley and Piers ice cream if they kept mum about what they had seen.

Harry heard the car's tires squeal away leaving him alone on the forest floor. He had tears in his eyes as he continued to stare up at the sky but he had a smile on his face.

"I'm coming…mum…dad…" He whispered just as blackness descended onto him.

But Fate had other plans.

* * *

_Well, this was interesting to make. Please read and review.  
_


	2. Rebirth

_Hey! Here's the second Chapter to The Transformers Mage. Here Harry gets a wand and starts to learn along with losing the Horcrux in his head. Read on! _

_I do not own TF or HP. Hasbro and J.K. owns them respectively._

* * *

Just as Harry lost his battle with the darkness, the strange crystal began to shake and glow with a shine even brighter then when Dudley or Vernon had it. The Crystal began to regather the blood that had split, forced it back into the body of the child that been stabbed, and sink into the child's body becoming one with the child and its magical core making the core grow as the crystal was consumed and broke through several black spots.

The Lightning bolt scar broke open as the crystal kept sinking in, sending waves of power through the tiny boy, power that easily overtook the fragment of power within the Lightning bolt scar. Out of the scar came black ooze that spewed forth from the scar, the ooze screaming in pain before the scream died away as the Crystal glowed again and caused the smoke that remained to become solid and began to wrap itself around the crystal as it sank in further. Whatever the smoke once was, it was now a part of the Crystal which had become a part of Harry.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he let loose an ear piercing scream as the crystal began to undo years of abuse on the boy and improve it for its own visions of chaos on the world; bones broke before reattaching and growing, muscle was grown at a rapid rate and many parts of the brain were improved; memory, speech, observation, I.Q. The scream seemed to reach in pitch as the power of the crystal coursed through Harry's veins changing the color of his blood to a temporarily purple color before becoming red again.

The power of the crystal soon reached Harry's eyes who could no longer scream due to screaming his throat raw; his emerald green eyes…changed to the same glowing purple that made up the crystal and caused a massive surge of power around him that coated the entire forest with its power sending a tower of purple light high into the sky.

**HPTFP**

Vernon felt good…scratch that he felt great! He had just taken care of the Freak. No more nonsense from the boy, no more corrupting his son…it was great as he drove into his driveway of Number four after dropping off Piers. It was a pity that he didn't see the purple light off in the distance as he got out…in the same area where he had left his so-called no-good nephew to die alone.

**HPTFP**

**Somewhere in Scotland**

A very old man with half-moon glasses wearing periwinkle blue robes and a cone shaped hat sat at his desk in a castle overlooking a large lake. Next to him a fire red bird sat on a perch snoozing lightly. The man had a very long, snow white beard and twinkling blue eyes and was working on several stacks of what looked like parchment as several devices in the background whirled, twirled and rotated puffing out several small clouds of smoke of various colors. But suddenly, the devices stopped for a fraction of a second before spinning rapidly, so rapidly that they cause a loud whine that made the bird awaken with a squawk and making the man swiftly turn around.

"What the devil is wrong with Mister Potter?" He asked as he looked at the rapidly spinning devices.

His eyes widened as the devices spun faster and faster causing many sparks to fly out. The man quickly brought out a stick of wood with various bumps on it and waved it in the air causing something shimmering to appear in front of him.

It was not needed though, whatever it was; the devices all melted into piles of silver goo rather then what he had expected the devices to do before dripping down the book case and onto the floor. The man got rid of the shimmer before walking over to the now destroyed devices and looked them over.

"What was that all about Fawkes?" The man asked curiously.

He got a trill from the being making the man nod.

"Yes, it is most peculiar. I will have to…" The man was saying as he brought his stick up over the metal ooze to do something when the melted metal came to life!

It seemed to stretch itself out toward the wand and wrapped itself around the tip before the man quickly drew it away. It was too late though; the metal began to morph and shift into a similar make of the wand only it was made entirely out of metal with strange etchings appearing on the wand itself. A set of sigils became engraved into the metal's bumps and lit up in a glowing purple. The man, confused, tried to reach for the strange new wand but got a shock of lightning for his troubles.

"Ow! Good heavens! What is this? I better call Snape up here…" The man said aloud before the sigils turned pure white and a tiny hole opened right in the room.

The man looked astounded by the new event and was caught completely off guard as the metallic wand shot through the tiny hole heading to lord only knows where.

**HPTFP**

**Underneath London**

In a large building underneath London, in a small office surrounded by several devices, a guard sat bored in a small glass container watching as several strange receptor scales like devices ticked back and forth. They detected Harry's power surge as it passed through the air invisible to the naked eye. The devices all went ballistic, screaming while rapidly moving back and forth making the guard wake up some. He saw the devices going wild indicating that something major was going on; not knowing what to do, he quickly left the glass container for his superior and inform him of the strange occurrence. It was a good thing he did; no sooner was he out, the devices all exploded sending shrapnel through the glass container making it holier then Swiss cheese.

**HPTFP**

Harry's eyes snapped open and he quickly scrambled up before clutching his head in pain as he sat up. Dozens of images flashed through his mind; people with odd clothing holding out sticks making several household items do meager jobs, a group of children looking up at a massive castle, a large snake-like being slicing through water, a man with a white beard and outlandish clothes looking sorrow filled at him, a dark and dingy store with an equally dark and ugly old man and finally two other people, a man with black hair and a woman with vibrant red hair before a flash of green took place.

Harry snapped out of it as the images ended at the two people and he crawled over to a small pond, bowed his head and began lapping up some water. Once Harry was done drinking, he pulled his head back and looked at his reflection; what he saw nearly made him scream again. His eyes, the once emerald green, had become a glowing purple and he noticed that he could see things clear as day. He stood up and nearly fell over into the pond before he caught himself.

He was once again shocked at what he saw in the water's reflective surface; where he was once three feet 5 inches, he was now close to six feet, approximately 5 feet and 11 and half inches, and had a small bit of muscle on his body to go along with his improved eyesight. He was also slightly darker skin tone wise. His hair, once short and unkempt, was long, just past the shoulders and silky to the touch as he found out by running his fingers through.

Harry touched his cheek bones and then his arms wondering if this was a dream. The only way to really find out…was pain. So he grabbed a sharp rock from the ground and gave his palm a quick jab. Harry winced at the pain and now knew it wasn't a dream. He pulled the stone out and felt a tingling sensation; he looked at the area where he had jabbed himself and was shocked to see the lack of a cut or even a scar. He continued to gaze at his palm in shock before he felt something poke him the rear end making him spin around.

He didn't see what had poked him, but when he looked down, he noticed a strange metal…thing. Cautiously, Harry reached down and picked the strange metal thing up.

Instantly Harry felt warmth course through the air as he picked up the thing…

_Looks like one of the wands I saw in that picture book on the sword in the stone. _Harry thought as he held the…wand.

The wand began to tug his arm making Harry's face contort into confusion again. He looked at the wand again as it seemed to pull his arm over to where he had seen Dudley disappeared to. He felt the wand trying to pull his arm out of his socket knowing that whatever was over there it was making the wand excited and ready to get over there even if it meant tearing Harry's body parts out. So with a shrug, Harry quickly jogged away from the site of his death…or was it his rebirth?...to where the wand was actively sensing something.

HPTFP

Harry felt the wand vibrating as he got close to the ledge where Dudley had fallen and discovered the strange crystal that had…transformed him. The wand was going crazy; vibrating so hard that it was shaking his hand.

Harry leapt down the ledge easily landing on his now longer legs and immediately took notice that the wand had stopped it vibration. He turned to the left and then to the right with nothing coming from the metal wand. Harry scratched his head as he sat down on a rock.

"Odd. Why would this wand bring me here?" He mused aloud, not noticing that he was pointing the wand toward the cave that Dudley had missed.

The wand seemed to come to life again as the tip was pointed at the cave and shot off with Harry being dragged along the ground. Once he was in the cave, however, he let go of the metal wand, tumbled along a bit more before coming to a stop at the foot of a large purple glowing rock, knocking him for a spell, as the wand rocketed toward the two metal giants locked in battle. The wand reached the two giants and hovered in the air. Two beams of light shot out of the wand and into the chest of them.

The beams of light seemed to search for something before turning a vibrant red no doubt indicating that it had found what it was looking for. Two small fragments that looked like stones, one a pale white, the other blue, came out of the giant's chests. A diamond panel slid open and the two stones became one still retaining their original color but caused dark crimson lightning to crackle around them and slid into place that had opened. The wand flew back over to where Harry was and floated in mid-air, waiting for him to wake up.

It didn't have to wait long.

"Ow…my head." Harry groaned as got his bearings back and looked around the cave, noting the glowing stones around before noticing the giants and the wand that was now floating nearby.

He also noticed the panel and the missing component and scratched his head.

"What do you need?" He mused not knowing that he had given a command to the wand.

The wand sent out the blue beams again and searched around for a few seconds before landing on one of the crystal formations and glowing red, cutting off a small chunk of the crystal.

The chunk fell onto the floor at Harry's feet. The boy quickly brought it up and looked at the wand, then at the small chunk of Crystal. He somehow knew that the chunk was to be put into the Panel and with a small grin that looked more like a predator, he reached for the wand.

The wand accepted him and seemed to be excited as well for it was vibrating gently like it was shaking with excitement at what was to come.

Harry placed the crystal chunk within the panel watching as it fitted perfectly with the other two crystal fragments making a mismatched crystal with fifty percent of it made of the purple crystal, twenty-five percent blue and the final twenty-five percent white. This was all Harry could gather before he blacked out as the wand glowed golden and the newly formed crystal became a midnight black color as the panel slid shut.

HPTFP

_Harry found himself overlooking a large field where two more giants stood talking about something. Harry floated down, but he could only hear garble coming from the two. He didn't know if they were talking in their own tongue or if they were using English. The thought process on the matter was halted by the sound of jet engines roaring through the air. _

_Harry saw a strange jet, alien in design, and watched as it…changed form from a jet to another giant and landed on a mountain._

"_**Optimus Prime and his little Medic, Ratchet. Fancy meeting you here." **__The third giant said, Harry noting that the tone he used was a mockery of being sickly sweet and evil at the same time._

_The two giants seemed to react to the names as the larger of the two spoke._

"_**Megatron, the actions you have caused on Cybertron and on this world, shall be brought to justice this day." **__The larger giant said making the third giant laugh uproarly._

"_**Is that a fact Prime? Then try to get to me…if you can!" **__The third giant, named Megatron, said before he brought out a single glowing crystal before throwing it downward._

_The crystal sailed through the air seemingly in slow motion making Harry wonder what was so special about the crystal._

_He got his answer as soon as the crystal struck the ground. _

_It sank into the earth like it was water; the earth cracked revealing unnatural light coming from underneath. The earth broke away as several other giants rose up; Harry noticed that many of the giants had the odd spear through the body or a missing limb._

'_They're…they're zombies!' Harry thought recalling the commercial for a Zombie based movie that he had heard._

"_**By the Allspark." **__The medical giant muttered as he saw the undead army._

"_**ATTACK!" **__came Megatron's command from atop the mountain. Harry noticed that the once red eyes of the giant had become a light purple and a slight smoky hue surrounded his body.._

_The beings all lurched forward determined to carry out their master's command._

_But Harry saw none of the battle; time had frozen and a voice spoke from the air, the sound of its voice ancient…and belied an evil that this Megatron could never hope to achieve._

"_**ThAt is THE pOwER oF My BLOOD. That Is THE PoWEr of DaRk EnERgon!" **_The voice said very softly but seemed to boom at the same time. _**"WHILE my BodY mAy sLEEp, my CORe SPirT does NoT! I have sEEn yOuR possible FuTUrEs Harry you AREn't my MoSt IDEal haRbringER, USE my BLOod and Power wELL to CHANGe the WoRLd and WREak ChaOS on the BEINGS That INHABIt me!"**_

_Harry felt a lurch and he knew that the vision was ending._

**HPTFP**

Harry awoke looking at the crystal formation on his side with the wand lying just outside of his line of vision. He slowly sat up, still not used to his new and improved body. He glanced around before letting out a low chuckle.

"So…this crystal has the power to bring the dead back to life. I don't think it'll work for humans…but those metal beings…interesting." Harry muttered as he absently grabbed the wand…

And heard a voice whisper into his ear.

Beware of the old wizard at the school of Hogwarts young one. He seeks to use you as a weapon for his own gain. Beware of the red-headed menace that will try to be your friend; his twin siblings and elder brothers will help you when you need voice whispered in a garbled form of both Alien and English.

Harry didn't know what the voice meant, but he did know that it was a warning and he wanted to be ready for anything.

"I wonder…what is Hogwarts?" He asked quietly, the sigils of the wand glowing a faint green before becoming red.

Instantly, Harry saw a massive castle in his mind's eye; he saw the interior of the castle and was amazed at what he saw. Paintings that moved and talked! Ghosts! Suits of armor were empty but still moved around like they lived! The next thing he saw were hundreds upon hundreds of children sitting at four tables each with a different crest; a raven at the far right, a Lion near the center, a badger on the right of the Lion and a Serpent at the Far Left with kids near his age and older sitting, laughing, eating or just plain sulking.

'Is this…Hogwarts?' Harry asked himself. 'I like it. Wonder what I would learn there?'

Again, Harry felt himself being pulled and what he had seen shocked him; many of the kids had wands, conjuring something out of thin air or moving a feather with only two simple words. Harry looked at all of this with amazement before he grinned.

'Can I learn all of what is to be taught my first year?' He thought making the images fade away as the wand vibrated softly. Harry looked at it and shook his head.

"We need a way to communicate. Um…how about…vibrate once for yes, stay still for no? Do you understand?" Harry asked the wand feeling a tad silly.

The wand vibrated once indicating that it understood.

"Will I be able to learn the first year spells from here to the start of the school year?" Harry asked.

The wand vibrated once.

"Okay…I got a feeling that the students from Hogwarts can't show their family their magic right?" He asked.

The wand vibrated again.

"Alright." He said to himself, but added in an afterthought. "So do I need to be wary of anyone at the school?"

The wand vibrated again only this time it was more frantic. An image flew through Harry's mind and what he saw made him frown; the image was of a man with long blue-gray robes with various planets, stars and constellations each one moving as if they were alive. The man had a long flowing white beard and twinkling blue eyes that made Harry feel uneasy; there was something in those eyes…something that belied a great deception.

"Is this one of the ones I must be wary of?" Harry asked as the image faded.

The wand vibrated.

"Alright then…let's begin my training." Harry said with the Wand twitching in glee.

* * *

_Well, how was that? Just to clarify, The black ooze was old Moldy's soul while the smoke is all his memories and a shard of his magic. I say shard since it was...let's see...he split his soul six times prior to Harry's soul anchor...so Harry had I'm thinking 1/32 or 1/64 of Moldy's soul. Don't take me for granted, i may have screwed up on my math somewhere...  
_

_Well, please leave a review!_


	3. Power of Dark Energon

_Well, here we go again folks! Harry creates some Transformers! Read on!_

* * *

It was now near the end of July; Harry's training was nothing to sneeze at due to the...memories within the crystals pushing him day and night for the past two months with only time to rest for four hours and on the weekends; he had also taken on a new name, Nebula Prime, though he would still be called by his old name so that the two would be separate and confuse any enemies he had.

Harry tracked his own food while he lived in the forest; he hunted deer with a make-shift spear and tomahawk that he had made from the Crystals and downed limbs of branches, caught fish from the nearby streams with his own bare hands…not easy mind you. Once in a while, he got an encounter with a bear but had been left alone after he made a lot of noise.

He also bathed regularly but without soap or shampoo it was kind of difficult, but nevertheless, he still went through it. Harry's magical repertoire, while meager, was still impressive; he had mastered the levitation charm from the memory of the wand, actually just a memory of his own, but the wand was channeling it, and learned some basic transfiguration as well while his DADA or Defense Against the Dark Arts mostly included the tripping jinx and the body bind spell.

He had even made his own spell to go along with the power of the Dark Energon that was a part of him now; Dedit vitam or the life giving spell and Dedit Vitam Ultima, the Ultimate life giving spell. The two spells wouldn't bring flesh and bone back to life in theory, but it would bring back dead machinery or machinery that wasn't alive, so to speak, to life. At least that is what Harry theorized.

He was currently meditating and he had changed a lot in the past two months; his hair was pulled back into a ponytail held by the hamstring of a deer, but was still unkempt near the front, his body had gotten another three inches higher in height and he was very lean due to his wildlife diet. His eyes opened as his wand vibrated indicating that it was nearly time to go and wreak revenge on those that had made his life hell for the past ten years; the Dursleys.

Standing up revealed the semi-muscled body from the work he had done in making his tools and his exercise routine that he had made; he would run around a small lake at a slow jog and by his estimates he could go about a two miles to three, maybe three and a half in a dead sprint before he tired.

He waved his wand and the rocks nearby became a black and purple duster with a hood for hiding his identity, a form of Transfiguration he had learned from the odd memories that had sprung up from time to time when he slept. He quickly slung the duster over his shoulders and brought the hood up, hiding his face except for his glowing purple eyes and a small part of his chin. He turned to the way the sun was setting showing various colors of orange and purple and nodded; it was time.

**HPTFP**

Vernon turned into the driveway of his quaint home and let out a happy sigh; things at his business had picked up just after the freak had died. In fact things were up all around! His son had gotten very good grades from his school though his exam results weren't in yet, his pet was getting the latest juicy gossip that she wanted and he was getting a massive raise after several years of hard work for Grunnings! Yep, Life was really good.

He got out of his new car, a Black English convertible, he had forgotten the make and model of the car, and waddled up to the front door. He opened it, gave a kiss to his wife and ten year-old son who was grinning up a storm.

"Daddy! Daddy! I got a hundred on the math exam!" He said proudly.

"Very good, Dudley! This calls for a celebration!" Vernon said with a jovial laugh.

Yes sir, life was good for the Dursleys.

Unknown to them, someone was plotting to get revenge on them. At the moment that Petunia, Vernon and Dudley had shuffled into house and headed for the kitchen, a boy with a man's mind, dressed in a black-purple duster with the hood up, walked up the drive, unnoticed by all as the lights flickered and died just as he entered their range before coming back on as he passed.

**HPTFP**

Harry walked up to the place that was his hell for several years before his apparent death. He noticed the family wasn't in the living room and that Petunia wasn't keeping an eye out; better for him. He checked the other houses; none of the occupants were watching the outside, they were either a: eating, b: watching Telly, or c: sleeping. All the better for him and his mission.

Harry's metal wand slid out and he pointed it at the convertible that his uncle owned and whispered in the still night air.

"Dedit vitam."

A flash of purple flew out from the tip of the wand and smashed into the car. Purple Lightning surrounded it, making everything electronic go crazy. The radio went through several stations before falling silent, the alarm was about to go when it cut off and the horn blared once before it fell silent as the spell did what its creator had intended it to do.

Everyone had heard but had just assumed that some hooligans had just roared through the place, the Duresley included in the same thought. Harry watched as the headlights glowed purple before several sounds broke the still night air.

Gears shifted as the car propped itself up on its rear tires before they became legs. The side doors shifted up as arms with fingers slid out of the paneling as the hood of the car shifted until it looked like a chest of sorts and a head popped up and spun around, eyes glowing purple as the rear side doors became shins and the seats retracted into the body. The front tires moved to the very back of the car turned robot's shoulders and the rear tires rested near the feet of the giant robot.

**"Wh…What happened?" **The standing giant asked in perfect English, accent included.

"I happened." Harry said as he looked up at the giant.

The giant noticed Harry and bowed down, his optics now knowing their creator.

**"Lord Nebula, forgive me. The spell that you used has my central processor a mite confused. How may I be of assistance?" **The giant asked as Harry slipped the wand away.

"Two things…What shall be your designation and do you know where a Junkyard is?" Harry asked the giant.

The giant robot pondered for a few seconds and then spoke.

**"My designation shall be Havok. Does this please you my lord?" **Havok asked.

Harry gave a feral grin hidden by the cloak and nodded.

"Yes…Havok is very good. Now about my second question?" Harry said.

Havok seemed to ponder the second question for a few seconds before he snapped his metal fingers.

"**There is a Junkyard at least 40.3 miles from this location, milord. If it would please you, I can take you there." **

"Do so. Transform and deliver me to there." He said making Havok nod in understanding.

The robot knelt down and changed his back legs back into the rear suspension and tires before shifting around three hundred and sixty degrees and changed back in the front of the car with his head sinking back into the hood. Once he was fully transformed, he popped open the left side door and Harry climbed in, ready to make his next move.

**HPTFP**

The drive was long; Harry knew that to keep a low profile they had to follow the laws…something that annoyed him greatly as well as Havok. But they had arrived at the location and Harry stepped out. Looking around, his grin became even more feral; this would do nicely indeed.

Mountains upon mountains of junk and debris left behind by many humans over the years stood before him. Harry began to laugh as Havok stood behind his master, watching him as he laughed to the heavens.

"Havok, this is perfect. Now the ones that have sought to use me as a weapon or to harm me shall now know my wrath." Harry said as he brought his wand out. He had a strange glint in his eyes as he said the spell words that would give him his army.

"Dedit vitam Ultima!" He shouted as he thrust his wand arm into the air and watched as the single blast of Purple Light shot into the air for fifteen feet and exploded with no sound.

Jets of purple light flew out from the source of the explosion and went scouring over the junkyard, touching anything that was made of metal, both old and new.

A blue and white stereo was touched by the light and changed into a massive machine that had a purple visor like visage to it. A Gatling gun was on its right shoulder as it stood up and marched over to Harry/Nebula. Seeing that its master was waiting for some more to join, it stood silent.

A massive fighter jet sat in the junk yard to the north of Nebula's position. It was a prototype for the RAF but hadn't passed legal inspections and was thus planned to be scrapped; however, some clerk at the base had messed up on the paperwork, spilling coffee on the label and smeared it in an attempt to clean it, making it look like the address for the junkyard rather than for a special scrap factory.

The purple light engulfed it and the dead jet came to life. The jet engines became a part of the new machines back as two sturdy legs planted themselves from underneath the fuselage. Two arms slid out near the cock pit as the cockpit itself became a chest and a head that resembled a gladiator came out, its optics purple. He looked around, wondering who had given him life and spied the stereo based machine and walked over. With each step the machine took, the earth shook.

On and on the same scene happened with different machines and vehicles; some of the artwork that had been thrown away came to life as well! A large metal Saber-Tooth tiger, once a replica for a local museum that had burned down, prowled around, ready to fight and defend its new master and lord. A skeletal sculpture of a Raptor, that was used in a movie but was partially destroyed in a studio fire, stalked the outer perimeter keeping a close watch on the new arrivals, its frame rebuilt with junk metal from nearby.

The ruins of a tank, sold to the man owning the junkyard, under the table of course and under the same conditions as the Jet, rolled out from a large pile of junk, fully repaired, and transformed, bringing out twin blades on its arms.

When Harry saw that he had a force of one-forty to one-fifty different machines including Havok, he smiled as he looked around.

"Well, well. This is most unexpected but not surprising." He said making all chatter cease around him. "Tell me you designations and what your specialty is."

The robots that were once dead all looked at their new master and nodded feeling that it was appropriate for them to introduce themselves. The stereo being walked forward and spoke in a computer based voice.

"Designation: Soundblast. Specialty: Infiltration and Sabotage." Soundblast reported as he pushed a button and several cassettes came flying out. "Designation: Cassette Warriors; Rocker, Roller, Airazor and Scavenge."

The cassettes all changed into different robots; Rocker and Roller looked like earth twins about three times Harry's height both black, Airazor was a large condor that rested on Soundblast's shoulder and Scavenge was a Siberian tiger look-alike.

Harry nodded at Soundblast and his cassette warriors as he turned to the massive tank.

"_My designation is Treads. Get under them and you'll be a mess." _Treads said with a slow, dumb witted voice.

Harry checked the armaments of Treads and nodded; four missile racks, twin machine-guns on the shoulders plus heavy armor plating…yep, this one was powerful, but dumb as an Ox.

He looked at the raptor who gave a toothy grin before speaking with a snort in his voice.

"_Scorch, Terrorize!" _The raptor roared as it changed.

The legs folded in on themselves and the tail shrunk as a massive robot stood tall and proud its face a gleaming silver and optics purple. Its hands were five fingers, three on the top and two on the bottom easy to grip things with the two index fingers being talons that could easily gut a person.

"_My name is Scorch as you just heard. I am a Warrior and ready to serve you Lord Nebula." _Scourge said with a bow.

"At ease." Harry said with a grin as he turned to the saber-tooth tiger.

"_Tigress! Maximize!" _Tigress roared as it changed.

The hind legs twisted around, making them thinner and sleeker then the usual legs. The forepaws folded up in the back and crossed each other as the head of the tiger became a chest plate. Her purple optics glowed bright as she took the stage.

"_Names Tigress. Beware of my teeth and fangs." _She said making Harry's jaw drop.

"You're a female?" He asked thunderstruck.

"_Proper term is Fembot or Femme. But yeah, I am." _Tigress said as she crossed her arms.

Harry shook his head and gave a grin.

"Alright then…that only leaves two more guys, the jet and…the person hiding in the scrap pile." Harry said pointing out to a single scrap pile.

What came out was a massive bird that cried out like a hawk and landed near Harry/Nebula. The metal bird was a mix of both eagle and condor; the wingspan of the Bald Eagle from the Americans and the size of the Californian Condor. It looked up at Harry and spoke in a wheezing tone.

"_**My designation is Razorbeak. My field is recon." **_Razorbeak said as it flapped its metal wings and landed on Harry's shoulder.

Surprisingly, Razorbeak was very light despite his large appearance. Harry stroked his new ally's head and nodded stiffly.

"I see." Harry simply stated as he turned to the fighter Jet. "And you are?"

The jet turned robot seemed to ponder what his words were going to be as everyone watched with baited breath. When the fighter spoke, its voice was deep, cold and all around evil, perfect for his merry little band.

"_**My designation is Starkill. I have no special field except to cause mayhem and terror to those that threaten my Lord." **_Starkill said with a cold voice.

Harry nodded in approval before he turned to the rest of the groups. About fifty percent of the robots looked like clones of one another so Harry just called them Decepticlones for his sake and put Starkill and Soundblast in charge of them. The other twenty-five percent were things that resembled large insects and arachnids; a black widow look-alike was named Airchina; a large tarantula was named Torturous; three of the insect like beings were named Scrapper, Shredder, and Inferno, designated as the leaders along with the two spiders while the rest of them were called Insecticlones for the same reasons as the Decepticlones. The final twenty-five percent were named the Vehicons with five beings in control; their names were Oil-burn, Lugnut, Twister, Kickback and Cycle.

Harry was given the shock of his life as the five new commanders of the Vechicons could combine to make a giant robot to which he named Nemesis. Harry turned to Havok and smirked.

"Havok, you and Soundblast are my left and right hand whereas Starkill shall be my voice in addition to being the commanders of the Decepticlones. Anyone that has a problem with it…can be scrapped." Harry said.

Everyone of the junk turned Transformer nodded as Harry turned back to Havok. Harry pondered something for a few seconds before snapping his fingers.

"We need an insignia…and I may have the perfect one." Harry said as he brought out his metal wand again and pointed it at a pile of sheet metal.

Instantly, like the wand could sense its wielders intention, a beam of purple light shot out, causing the metal to smoke and hiss as Harry drew the new insignia of his troops.

The light moved along with Harry as he carefully drew in the metal. The first beginning of a horned head could be seen as Harry guided the wand. He added in the crown and half of the eyes before he cut the power to the wand. The Robots watched confused, but then they saw that he had begun again and watched in silent fascination.

Harry began by adding on three whisker marks on both 'cheeks' of the half face. He then made a face of an animal; bugged out cheeks indicating that its lips were curled and was snarling as Harry drew two massive fangs where the cheeks were. He took a step back and admired his work before turning to his members of his secret army.

"This shall be our mark! This shall be our sign! The Sign of the Terrorcons!" He roared making the group cheer. "WE WILL NOT BOW TO ANYONE! WE WILL NOT BE ORDERED BY ANYONE! WE WILL BE CHAOS IN AN ORDERED WORLD! WE WILL BE THE STORM OF ALL STORMS, THE HURRICANE TO END ALL HURRICANES! WE WILL BE-!"

Harry took a large gulp of breath before blasting out the final word, his voice echoing from the subconscious use of Magic.

**"CONQUORERS! **

With that final word, the newly christened Terrorcons let out roars and cries for their new leader, their only leader, Nebula Prime! Harry nodded as he watched the various beings change into their respected vehicle modes and head off to hide and spy, to gather Intel and places where Harry can make his army grow.

"Havok…here is my second command…" Harry said to the first Transformer as he changed back into his car mode.

* * *

_Looks like Harry is going to take the world by storm! Please read and review!  
_


	4. Mockery of Justice

_Glad you're all liking this. Here, a fat walrus gets his just desserts. Read on!  
_

* * *

Vernon was a creature of habit; always was, always will be. He awoke at five thirty in the morning, eat the breakfast that his wife Petunia made along with his son, Dudley, kissed Petunia's cheek and headed out of the door at promptly six o'clock. He got into his car and took a deep breath letting the new car smell overwhelm him. He turned the starter over and with a purr of the engines, the car started. He backed the car out of the driveway and, shifting the gears, took off for his work at Grunning Drills Inc. Both he and the rest of the Drive were unaware of the purple flash of light in the lamps of the car.

**HPTFP**

Vernon Dursleys day started off as routine as before; he got to work at 7 sharp and checked in promptly before seven o' one. He made his way up to the fifth floor of his work and entered office number 904. He sat down at a large desk, facing away from a very large window. He looked over some paperwork for the Drills that were in production and that were to be shipped out, made a few comments on some various papers for the production men, he yelled at some interns that had made a bunch of follys, took a short but well-earned coffee break and then returned to yelling at the interns.

At noon, he left his office and walked to a sandwich shop and bought an fully loaded sandwich with the works and an earl gray tea. Sitting at his usual spot, he ate happily away. If the big oaf had bothered to look up, he would've seen two birds of enormous size and wingspan; it was none other than Razorbeak and Airazor, watching the one that had harmed their master and informing him of what the slug was doing.

Alas Vernon knew none of this was going on as he headed back to his office. At one-thirty, he was a in a meeting with his head of the office and gave his own report of what was shipped out and what drills were needed to be bumped up in production. After the meeting, earning him a thousand pound commission, he returned to his office and proceeded to go over some paperwork that needed to be done.

This was how the last bit of his workday was; finishing up any paperwork that was leftover and, if they were still around, berate the interns on their pitiful excuse of work for that day. This did not happen as the Interns had left earlier that evening as to avoid their 'boss' and his snide comments. At precisely six-fifteen, Vernon cleaned up his work area, packed up his briefcase and left at six-sixteen.

Traveling by the elevator he got to the lobby at six-nineteen and headed out to the parking lot after saying good-night to the evening guard. As soon as the door slid shut, he picked up the pace to get to his car and to his home to the succulent stake that his wife had no doubt made.

Both birds from before watched from the roof of Grunnings and nodded to one another while sending back wireless information to their Leader.

**HPTFP**

Vernon hummed happily to himself; the meeting had gone well and he couldn't wait to tell his pet that he had gained a thousand pound commission. They could go anywhere in the world…except France…snobbish little tarts lived in France. He would not let his son be exposed to them. As the man was rambling in his head, he didn't notice the wheel of the car slowly turning…making the car head for the forest where Harry and the Terrorcons waited.

**HPTFP**

Havok darkly chucked in his mind; the plan was working perfectly. He had managed to get the whale of a human near the coordinates of his master's apparent 'death'. This had made the human upset for a time, but now the human was excited; it had muttered that it wanted to see what was left of the 'freak' after he was left here for dead. The lard figure got out quite eager to see what remained of his nephew. Havok watched as the man waddled forward and looked around, his face showing untold glee as he surveyed the area. Havok gave a dark chuckle in his mind…time to hunt the supposed 'hunter'.

**HPTFP**

Vernon was ecstatic…no, he was more than that! He was…elated! He was joyful! He was pleased; his freak of a nephew was gone! Forever! He was tempted to do a dance right then and there to celebrate! Oh wait until Petunia heard the news! He giggled, he chortled, and he laughed insanely while holding his gut as he laughed to his heart's content! He was giddier then a school girl having her first kiss, her first…everything! He began singing a bad version of 'ding-dong the freak is dead', when there was a roar of engine behind him.

This made Vernon Duresley pause at the roar; the engine was really close; in fact it sounded like…his own car!

The man spun around quickly and was slammed in the gut by the grill of the car as it jumped forward, its engines revving. He fell on his butt and scrambled back from his now erratic car as it continued revving its engine and inching forward.

"What the bloody hell is this?!" He shouted over the roar of the machine as it continued to jump at him. "What do you hooligans want!"

This seemed to make the car pause, making Vernon pant heavily. The machine sat idling for a few scant minutes making Vernon sweat profusely. Then…his confusion turned to stark cold fear as the car began to…change.

The back became legs, the side arms with the doors becoming shoulders and the hood a chest with a head coming out and twisting around, purple eyes and jagged teeth. The being towered over Vernon, its optics glowing bright, before it lowered itself to one knee and looked Vernon in the eye, its teeth flashing.

Vernon did the only thing that he could do…scream like a little girl while shitting his pants. His car…the being…was taken aback by the sudden scream and took a step back. Somehow, in Vernon's fear induced mind, he saw that the figure was startled and registered that it was a chance to escape.

That's what Vernon did; he rolled over and heaved himself to his feet taking off into an all out run. The being did not give chase; there was no need to. The Plan was going off without a hitch. Havok watched as the fat man stumbled away from him; he pressed a button on his head and spoke.

"_**The target is heading your way, Raptor…make him go toward the area where the master is waiting. And no killing!" **_

"_Hurrrr, you don't need to tell me twice! And quit calling me Raptor, its Scorch!"_ Scorch snarled over the comlink making Havok chuckle lightly.

**HPTFP**

Vernon ran. He ran for all he was worth…which when you are at least 250 to 300 plus pounds of nothing but fat is not very far. But adrenaline and fear made him go very far, extremely fast despite being a fat guy. He had run blindly into the forest, however…and night was approaching. This made it perfect for any predators that were about…or Terrorcons.

Scorch watched from the shadows of the brush as the fat human stumbled along panting and heaving mumbling incoherently about how he needed to lay off the wine. He snorted…this freak of nature had harmed his creator…he will not kill…but he would terrify.

Vernon panted and spat out saliva as he leaned against a tree, his beady eyes darting back and forth, looking for the…being that was once his car. He didn't notice massive being that had left his hiding place, silent as the grave and his eyes gleaming in the dark.

Vernon sighed in relief; the being hadn't followed him, so he was safe…for now. The next thing he had to do was get back to the tarmac and get to a phone to alert Petunia to come and get him. He let out a sigh again and turned around.

And ran smack into Scorch. The man fell back shocked before he began to blubber insanely as the predator from ages past peered down.

"_Yesssssss, human…cower in fear!"_ The Terrorcon Warrior sneered out.

Vernon, the overwhelming sense of seeing his car transform into something freakish, did the only thing he could do after hearing…and seeing…an extinct animal speak to him of all things.

He fainted. Just…dropped like a stone in front of Raptor. The Terrorcon snorted in disgust as he looked at the fallen…whale-man.

"_Hurrrr…worthless meatsack! I would gladly end your spark here and now."_ Scorch snarled as he opened his jaws ready to crush the head of the fat man before he retracted them. _"But no…that pleasure is for my master and only my master." _

The dinosaur walked around, grabbed the fat man's legs and began to drag him away…to the place where his master waited.

**HPTFP**

Vernon blinked and squinted as he regained conscious; the light from several pillars of stone torches hurt his eyes for a few minutes. He blinked rapidly to clear the visions that were blurry. When the blurriness had faded, what he saw made his blood run ice cold.

He was in a podium chained down and in the center of what looked to be some sort of court. He looked around and let out a short yell; there were more…beings! He counted sixty to seventy of them, all standing in a circle surrounding him they're focus on…on something in front of him.

Vernon turned to where they were staring and he felt his heart skip several beats as his piggish, beady eyes laid on a figure shrouded in a black and purple duster with a hood concealing his/her face sitting on a black onyx throne, a metal…thing next to his right hand. The only indication that the person was alive so to speak was the glowing purple eyes that emanated from the hood of the duster.

The beings were chattering all around Vernon, quiets whispers and facial scowls that were directed at him. The figure continued to stare at Vernon, but had raised his left hand and let a sibilant hiss escape his unseen lips. Instantly, the beings had become silent and a figure near Vernon's height had walked forward, carrying a stone that had various glyphs on it.

The figure looked at Vernon with something akin to disgust before he spoke in a clear English tone.

"Vernon Duresley?" The being asked.

Vernon started, but regained himself.

"YES! I am he! What do you freaks want?!" Vernon bellowed out, spittle flying from his lips and some of it splashing on the figure unseen to the others.

Roller wiped the spittle off his optics and looked at the figure chained like some animal.

"You stand before the Terrorcon Council. It's head, soon to be High Lord of Earth, Master of the Magical World, Nebula Prime! We have brought you on charges upon discovery of a charge in your care…a Mister Harry Potter, murdered right here in this forest!" Roller read off the stone tome.

"THAT FREAK!? HE WAS AN ABOMNATION TO GOD! ALL OF HIS KIND ARE ABOMNATIONS! AND YOU SUPPORT HIM?! MAY YOU ALL BURN IN HELL ALONG WITH HIM!" Vernon roared causing many of the Preadcons to glare at the man turned whale.

"So you admit that you have murdered your own nephew?" Roller asked calmly.

"YES!" Vernon bellowed.

"I see…the defense rest their case…Prosecutor…you may cross examine the party." Roller said as he retreated back from his place.

Vernon stood stock still; Defense? That being was supposed to be the one to defend him? And he had just blurted out that killed his nephew to his Defense attorney! That didn't look good for him…not good at all.

Rocker came strolling up, carrying another tome in his servos and looked at Vernon.

"_Did you, Vernon Duresley, take a mister Harry Potter in at age one?" _Rocker asked.

"Yes, I did…not that I had much of a choice mind you! That whiskered old fool…but the pay was generous…hah! I'm glad that I got the wool of his old twinkling eyes!" Vernon crowed cheerfully.

This made the entire council sit up including Nebula; 'whiskered old fool? This could mean Dumbledore…interesting' was the thought of all the Terrorcons.

"_I see…tell me…how much was the paid to take care of Mister Potter?"_

"Five hundred thousand pounds a month!" Vernon said with pride. "And the little bastard never knew of it! It all went to my son, Dudley!"

This shocked everyone; the Dursleys were paid that much and not one pound went to Harry? This was a serious matter…a serious matter indeed.

Rocker gained his wits back and read over the tome; this final question would seal Vernon's Fate…though it was already pre-determined.

"_Right then…did you ever abuse Harry Potter; this covers all abuse by the way. Sexual, Physical, Emotional, Mentally." _

"No to the Sexual abuse. But I did beat the little freak whenever he had asked questions, told him that his parents were good-for-nothing drunks and saw to it that the brat was always put down and left alone with bribes to the headmaster of his Primary school!" Vernon cheered.

This made all the Predators angry; they had known that their master's life was not easy…but to think a boy would be subjected to that! Rocker noticed something that Vernon had said that the others, in their anger, hadn't noticed.

"_You said that you told Mister Potter that his parents were good for nothing drunks…is that a lie?" _

Vernon gave a small sneer one that made his already ugly face uglier.

"Yeah, it was a lie. His parents were freaks just like he was. Fat lot of good it got them! Dead! Just like they ought to be. Probably rotting in Hell too! Good riddance!"

This made everyone's already simmering tempers soar; the people knew but didn't inform Harry?! Just what kind of people…no…monsters were they dealing with?

"_No further questions."_ Rocker said as he turned to the throne where Nebula sat. _"Has his illustrious Lordship reached a final verdict based on the evidence from this man's mouth?"_

The cloaked figure stood up slowly from his throne and locked his gaze on Vernon. In a cold, but quiet voice that boomed throughout the still night air, the figure spoke, his voice deep and rich but held an undercurrent of ultimate evil.

"I…have." The figure said slowly.

Rocker bowed low to his master as he asked the next phrase.

"_Guilty or Innocent?" _

The figure raised the metal thing high into the air. Once Vernon saw it, he let out an angry roar similar to a rhino.

"A freak thing! You're one of them! Spare me this mockery of Justice!" Vernon barked out in fury.

This made the figure give pause; the Preadcons all held their breath as the hand without the wand reached upward and grasped the side of the hood.

"Tell me…what your greatest strength is, so that I know best to undermine you." The figure said making Vernon's face pale. "Tell me your greatest fear Uncle, so that I know what to force you to face; Tell me what you cherish the most, so that I may take it all away from you, Tell me what you crave the most…so that I shall deny you its pleasure!"

The speech made Vernon's blood and heart freeze at the same time; uncle? But…there was only one freak who dared to call him that…it was…

"BOY! You're alive?!" Vernon said with shock laded heavy in his mind.

Harry pulled back his hood showing the slicked back hair that shone in the torch lights fire. His eyes glowed with an intensity that made many hairs on the back of Vernon's neck stand on end. His jaw line was set like he was an executioner…which he in fact was.

"Innocent." Was the single word that passed by Harry's lips.

This made Vernon smirk like he had just won a new toy as the Preadcons all looked at their comrades confused; what was their master thinking?

"Well, that was anti-climatic freak! Just wait until we get back home…I'm going to make beg for mercy!" Vernon all but shouted happily at Harry.

The response he got wasn't what he imagined; he had thought up a submissive 'yes sir' would come from the boy's lips or a whimper or a beg of 'please! Don't hurt me!'. What he got instead was…Laughter…cold, cruel laughter.

"Vernon, Vernon, Vernon…in response to your…saying about a mockery of justice was it? Who said anything about Justice?" Harry said with his cold, dry laugh as he pointed the wand at Vernon. "Dedit vitam!"

The purple light shot out from the wand and sailed through the air; Vernon watched as it sailed in slow motion through the air toward its single target; Him. He could see the twisting spiraling form of energy as it neared him, he could hear the crackle of lightning within and could feel the dreaded cold emitting from its core. Time seemed to pick up again and the spell struck him in the chest throwing him out of the podium, snapping many of the chains due to the force of the spell.

Vernon screamed as he sailed through the air and as he landed; he screamed at the agonizing amount of pain that had struck his body. It was like several metal spears had struck his nerves, heated to near melting points had been skewed into each tiny nerve and was being pulled out but it kept catching like tiny barbs dragging into the nerve.

Harry listened to his so-called uncle's screams of pain and let out a sigh; the screams were a symphony to him; the crash of the crescendo and swell of the music as his uncle continued to scream and scream. He chuckled darkly at his newfound discovery.

"It appears that the Life giving spell not only brings machines to life." Harry observed. "But it causes excruciating pain to Humans…fascinating."

Vernon's screams were dying as the spell waned; Harry scowled as his uncles screams turned to small whimpers. He raised his metal Wand once more and chuckled darkly.

"We are just getting started my…innocent Uncle." He said with another bitter laugh. "Dedit vitam!"

The light flashed through the air and shocked Vernon into screaming again. This made Harry laugh coldly.

"I see now…Human nervous system and Dark Energon…DO _NOT_ _**MIX**_!" Harry crowed as he held the spell, his uncle's screams echoing throughout the forest.

**HPTFP**

Petunia Duresley had an uneasy feeling; her husband hadn't returned at all last night and hadn't phoned at all telling her that he was working late. No, something was wrong…definitely wrong.

Her musings were interrupted by the knocking of a door…her door. She quickly moved to open the door to whoever was behind it. Dudley trooped down the stairs wearing his Smelting uniform and waving his stick around, banging it against the wall. He was humming making Petunia smile.

She grasped the doorknob and turned it over, a smile on her face ready to greet whoever was behind it. She opened it up a crack when there was a tumble behind her and a small cry of 'ouch!'

"Dudley! If I told you once, I told you a thousand times! Watch that third step! It's a tad uneven…your father will have to fix it." She scolded making Dudley cringe but nodded.

Petunia opened the door the rest of the way and was halfway to saying 'Hello' when it died on her lips. She stared unblinking at the sight before her, trying to comprehend what she was seeing and if it was even real. But it was real; the smell of burnt fat and skin that had invaded her nose told that it was all too real. The glazed eyes of Vernon Duresley stared back at her.

Petunia, seeing her dead husband's body, screamed and screamed until she was hoarse. Dudley saw and he was confused; was his father asleep and why was he tied upside down to an x-shaped cross?

Both mother and son noticed the single word burned into the body. It made the young child confused at the word but the older woman cringe in terror at who she had suspected had done this. The word read:

Innocent.

* * *

_Oh a bit morbid eh? Yeah, I'm making the Dedit vitam spell a dual purpose spell; one way brings dead machines to life, the other tortures the hell outta a mundane, wizard, or witch. Why? Well, in an episode of Transformers Prime's first season, Starscream tortures the Liaison to the Autobots and he comments that Energon and Human nervous systems don't mix. Please leave a review!  
_


	5. Hogwarts, Meet Harry AKA Nebula Prime

_Hey, glad you all are enjoying the story. Read on!_

* * *

Harry sat down in a plush train compartment and leaned back; he had gotten the letter to Hogwarts after he had 'killed' his Uncle…or so everyone at Privet Drive thought. The man was actually tortured into insanity and a coma. Harry had left him at the doorstep of his 'loving' Aunt tied to an upside down x-cross. When they had the funeral, Petunia didn't realize that she had buried her husband…_alive! _This made Harry laugh to himself; the idiocy of Humans never ceased to amaze him. His green eyes, changed by some contacts that would hide his natural eye color from the world which he had Gringotts proctored for him, looked out the window wondering what Hogwarts was going to be about and about its Headmaster.

He smiled; the old fool Dumbledore was going to be in for a rude surprise some time in the future. He began to think back to his visit to the Wizarding world and the dark secrets it had hidden from him.

**HPTFP**

**Flashback**

_It had been one week after Harry had tortured his uncle and a day since he received his Hogwarts letter. He had followed a large man named Hagrid who had retrieved him from the forest where he resided in. The man hadn't noticed his new eyes thank goodness but it was no doubt going to be reported. Though Harry had taken care of that little issue._

_A quick oblivation charm that he had picked up from the dream memory helped wipe the current location from the man's memory and told the man that he had picked Harry up at Number Four Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surry. After the story was told, the two headed off to Diagon Alley to gather Harry's school supplies. This is what led Harry to Gringotts; Harry had noticed that Hagrid had his vault key and alarms went off in his head; he knew that wasn't protocol in Gringotts. _

_He couldn't explain it…but he somehow knew. After he had gathered some money for schooling and after Hagrid had gotten a grubby package from another vault, they had returned to the upstairs as it were of the bank._

"_Uh, Hagrid why don't you go and get animal for me? I want to know if my…parents had left a will for me or something…" He said in a meek and humble tone, making him shudder with disgust but he was crowing that he should be getting a Muggle Emmy for this acting!_

_Hagrid nodded solemnly and left the bank as Harry walked to the goblin that had helped him._

"_Excuse me, Mister Griphook?" Harry asked._

"_Ah, Mister Potter…What is it?" Griphook sneered._

"_Forgive me for not knowing your ways of greetings, mister Griphook. But I was wondering if there was a way to get my key replaced and if there was a will left behind by my Parents, James and Lilly Potter." Harry said looking a little nervous._

_Griphook let his scowl fall and allowed the confusion to take over; he knew that the Potters had left a will, but their heir and son had no idea it existed? What was wrong here?_

"_Indeed, they did leave a will, Mister Potter…but I thought you knew of this?" Griphook said his beady eyes narrowed._

_At this Harry shook his head._

"_No mister Griphook, I did not. I've been living with my Muggle aunt, cousin and Uncle, Petunia, Dudley and Vernon Duresley." He reported honestly._

_The names got a reaction and not a good one; Griphook began swearing in the goblin tongue and his skin color had nearly blackened. This got Harry's curiosity piqued._

_Perhaps I can use this to my advantage.__ Harry thought._

"_I…I take it by your expression I wasn't supposed to be sent there?" Harry asked timidly._

_Griphook looked at Harry and his visage had softened._

"_Forgive me, Mister Potter. No, the last will and testament stated that you were not even supposed to be even ten miles of that particular brood." Griphook said before he caught the look of shock on Harry's face. "I know because I was one of the witnesses to it."_

"_I…I see." Harry stammered before he got into a business mode. "Will I be able to see it? The will I mean?"_

_Griphook gave a small chuckle; Harry wasn't supposed to see it until he was of age according to Wizarding law…but when did he ever give a fuck about Wizarding law?_

"_Yes, follow me." Griphook said with a grin. _

_Harry matched the grin; this was going to be very profitable indeed._

**HPTFP**

Harry was jolted out from his musings when there was a rattling at his door; someone was trying to enter. He brought out his bio-wand, Holly, at thirteen inches and a Phoenix Feather core, brother wand to Voldermort's wand. The door, once latched, became unlatched after a muffled 'Alohomora' and three boys with red hair and freckles stood outside of his door. They looked shocked at Harry glaring at them and could feel the neck hairs stand on end but they smiled warmly nonetheless.

"Oops! It appears…" One of the boys said.

"That this compartment is taken…" Another boy, identical to the one who spoke continued.

"By a firstie! I'm Fred…" Fred said.

"I thought I was Fred?" 'Fred' said perplexed.

"No, I'm Fred, you're George." Fred said again to his identical.

Sensing that it was about to be blown out of hand, Harry spoke in a dangerous tone.

"I don't care who you are, get out before I seriously maim you." He sneered making the three pale a tad.

"Sorry about that. My dear brother and I…"

"just love to confuse the heck out of everyone we meet."

Harry gave the two another scowl making them cringe.

"A-anyways, this is our brother Ronnie…" One of the twins said when the youngest of the three gained an angry face.

"Don't call me that! I'm Ron! Just Ron! Not Ronnie and not ickle ronnikins!" The younger boy shouted making Harry shake his head and sigh.

"I said that I don't care who you three are! GET! OUT!" Harry all by roared at the three making them pale and run away at warp speed.

Harry huffed in annoyance and sat back, the sound of his great snowy owl hooting angry that her nap was interrupted.

"Sorry, Hedwig…those three prats didn't know how to leave me alone." Harry said as he looked at his perched great snowy owl.

Hedwig was a mixed breed of a snowy owl and a great horned owl; she had the little tufts of fur that made her look like she had horns (Not to mention it made her look frightening) and the white snowy body of a snowy owl. She was bigger than the other owls by a good six to eight inches in height and had extremely sharp black talons. She hooted softy, knowing that her master hated most humans especially ones that annoyed him and drifted back to sleep.

Harry laughed quietly; leave it to his owl to sleep after a major ruckus. Now, where was he? Ah yes! His meeting with the head of Gringotts, Ragnok Stonebeater.

**HPTFP**

_**Gringotts Head Office**_

_Harry followed Griphook and when they came to a door, walked into the office of one Ragnok Stonebeater, a goblin that was an average male human's height, maybe a good five inches taller and wore goblin made armor with a large broadsword strapped to his hip. The goblin looked up from his work and saw the two he scowled._

"_Griphook…Mind explaining why you have interrupted my work?" __Ragnok asked his voice stony and cold as ice._

_Griphook gulped uneasily; he knew that High King had a nasty temper and loved to stay with the rules of the wizards if only for peace. The younger goblin stood straight and squared his shoulders._

"_High King, I bring you Harry James Potter, Son of James and Lilly Potter, Ward to Petunia and Vernon Duresley." The goblin said with an honest air._

_Ragnok was about to comment angrily when he had heard the name 'Duresley.' Now, he had no love for wizards or Muggles but a few had managed to work their way into his stone heart. James and Lily being two of the few…James later on his short life and Lily when she first entered the wizarding world and he knew of their will, he along with Griphook, had witnessed it. And that was why he glared at Griphook._

_"Surely you jest Griphook! Harry James Potter is living with Minevera McGonagall!" Ragnok roared._

_At this Harry spoke up._

"_According to whom, High King Ragnok?" Harry asked his voice cold and harsh as his metal wand dropped into his hand._

_This made Ragnok blink at the young boy; he had some balls Ragnok gave him that…but as he peered into the purple eyes…._

_**Wait a moment…Purple? Harry should've at least gained his mother's eye color…**__ Ragnok thought as he peered deeper his Goblin Mind Magic working._

_What he saw…disgusted him to the ninth realm of hell and beyond; the beatings the boy had endured at his uncle's hands, the isolation his own cousin caused by his bullying and the cold indifference to him by his aunt. His own blood relatives…shun him. _

_This made Ragnok's blood boil; there were many important things to the goblins; Blood, Profit, Honor and Family with the last dominating over the rest. He then came to when Harry had 'died' as he seethed. He noticed the crystal and took in a sharp breath._

"_Dark Blood…"__ He said out loud making Harry tense up._

_**How does he know about that?! I didn't…is he reading my mind?! **__Harry thought in a panic._

_At the same time, Ragnok was brutally shoved out of the child's mind as a massive white wall slammed down. It was obvious that the Dark blood/Energon had sensed Harry's distress and came to his aid. Ragnok shook his head at the headache he had before he looked at Harry's purple eyes._

"_Well, this is most…unexpected Mister Potter…how may I be of help? And to answer your question…it was Albus Dumbledore."__ Ragnok said._

_The boy noted the name before putting it deep within his mind; he had other cares to worry about. Namely his family will._

"_Forgive my bluntness but would reading the wills be a good start?" Harry asked making Ragnok laugh a deep throaty laugh and filed away the name._

"_Brutal Honesty…I like that in a wizard Mister Potter. Yes we shall."__ Ragnok said._

**HPTFP**

Harry heard the door rattling again and came out of his musings as he looked at the door with a scowl.

"Quite popular today huh Hed?" He asked his sleeping Owl before getting up and opening the door. "Yes?"

A girl with large front teeth and wild, untamed hair that looked like it was hit by electricity stood in front of the door. She looked nervously about before speaking in a bossy tone.

"Have you seen a toad by chance?" She asked.

This made Harry start to have a round of laughter making the girl confused. She quickly became angry and glared.

"It's not funny you know!" she snapped making Harry's laughter double.

"F-for-forgive me! N-n-nor-normally when you meet someone for the first time you ask for their name or names, not a-a-a-a toad!" Harry said before he broke into laughter again.

The girl looked at him stunned before she blushed deep scarlet as she replayed the meeting. Harry just laughed harder at the expression. The girl's blush faded and was replaced with anger; her eyes flashed the same Purple that Harry had but he didn't notice as they returned to normal chocolate brown.

"My name is Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn witch." Hermione said with her bossy tone back.

Harry managed to stop chuckling and sputtered out his name.

"H-Harry P-Potter." He said while still giggling.

The name made Hermione's eyes widen and she immediately start talking a mile a minute much to Harry's amusement.

"Are you really him?! I read all about you in _Wizards of the 20__th__ century! _and _Rise and Falls of the Dark Wizards!" _Hermione gushed out.

The books name made Harry scowl; he would have to deal with that when the term ended. He didn't notice that Hermione had trailed off and was staring at him and noticing his scowl.

"H-Harry? What's wrong?" She asked in a quiet tone.

"Don't believe all that you read, Miss Granger." Harry said in a dead and cold tone. "Only five people were there that night; myself, my mother and father, Voldermort and the secret-keeper. Those books are just fictions of some men and women who want to make a quick buck. I will be dealing with that come the end of term."

Hermione looked shocked; someone saying that the books lied? That was like saying that the Earth was a flat plane! But Hermione's rational mind did see some sense in Harry's words; both his parents were gone, so no interview there, Voldermort…definitely not. The wizards were scared of him, hands-down. Harry himself was only a year old…unless they had charms to translate baby talk. This thought made Hermione snort with suppressed laughter. Secret-Keeper? She had no idea what that meant so whoever it was didn't give an interview though either.

"Well, you have a point. Things are somewhat backwards here aren't they?" Hermione asked making Harry chuckle.

"You have no idea." He said before he noticed a black haired boy with blue aligning his robe's edges and badge with a 'P' on it pinned to his side. Harry waved the boy over and looked at the boy; he still had to tilt his head up due to being shorter than the student.

"Hello, think you can help out a couple of first years?" Harry asked.

"Sure! Names Floyd Mapoon, Ravenclaw Prefect." Floyd said with a grin.

"Hermione." Hermione replied curtly and for Harry's sake did not give out her last name.

"Harry." Harry replied catching on to what Hermione was doing. "See, Hermione here was helping out someone who lost their pet toad…think you can help us?"

Floyd had put on his thinking cap, going through his knowledge of various charms before he snapped his fingers.

"Yeah, I do. Think you can tell me the toad's name?" Floyd inquired.

Harry looked at Hermione with a pointed look. The girl quickly got the message and spoke up.

"His name is Trevor." Hermione simply explained.

Floyd nodded again and brought out his own wand. With a sharp flick into the air, he spoke a simple word.

"_Accio Trevor_!"

There was a panicked screaming followed by large croaking coming from behind the two. Harry spun around and ducked as a large, fat, gray toad flew by over his head. Floyd easily caught the critter and shook his head.

"Toads…slippery little buggers aren't they? Well, here you go Miss. Hopefully the kid that gets this back will be very happy." He said with a chuckle.

"Thanks. Hope to see you at Hogwarts." Hermione said as she took the toad and scurried toward parts unknown.

"Charming girl. Well, hope to see either of you in Ravenclaw…and if not, well, good luck nonetheless." Floyd said as he resumed his patrol.

Harry nodded as Floyd walked pass. He went back into his compartment, latched it back up and sat back down before he pulled out a book on charms. He resumed his reading from the previous night and ignored the rest of outside window.

**HPTFP**

_Later_

Harry awoke with a start as an alarm sounded out, indicating that the train was nearing Hogwarts. He quickly got up and changed into his robes for the school and grabbed his things. He opened the cage for Hedwig and let her rest on his arm.

"Think you can fly from the window here? It's still going a bit fast, Hed." Harry said concern for his friend.

Hedwig only hooted softly, knowing that her master was concern for her but still gave him a look that said, 'are you kidding?'. Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, Hedwig…off you go. I'll see you at Hogwarts." He said as he opened the window of the Compartment.

The owl nipped Harry's fingers with affection and took off, her wings beating through the air and into the sky toward Hogwarts. Harry watched as his owl became fainter and fainter for him to track. Harry then grinned as he saw that Hedwig was out of his sight; he quickly turned to a knapsack he had and pulled out a metal backpack out. He looked the backpack over and nodded.

"Transform Razorbeak." Harry commanded slipping into his Nebula Prime persona.

The back of the metal backpack shifted into wings as the straps of the backpack became the legs of the Terrorcon as the head popped out from the first layer of the backpack. Soon, Razorbeak stood before his master and spoke.

"_**What is thy bidding, Lord Nebula?" **_Razorbeak asked with a bow.

"Once we get to Hogwarts, I want you to scout the place out…find out where the Headmaster's office is and spy on the old man…tell me anything that comes up. If anything urgent comes up, return to my dorm and deliver the message when I am alone." Harry commanded, adding his black and purple duster to his uniform, to which Razorbeak nodded. Harry was about to command Razor to change back but then thought of something. "If there is too large of a crowd, Razor, best if you transform and go scout before we get into whatever it is to get to Hogwarts but that is only if there is a large crowd of students."

"_**Your will be done, Lord Nebula." **_Razorbeak said with a bow.

"Right…better change back so that I am not the cause of suspicion." He said wearing the black and purple duster over his school uniform now.

Razorbeak didn't reply but merely change back into the backpack and Harry slipped him on. He made sure that his bio wand was visible to anyone but kept his machine wand hidden in the folds of his duster with a wand holster on his right arm. He chanced a look outside and saw that it was pitch-black, night time. All the more perfect for him.

"At last…Hogwarts shall meet Nebula Prime in the guise of Harold James Potter." He said with a dark chuckle.

**HPTFP**

The train slowed down to a stop at a village called 'Hogsmeade' Harry recalled from the memories he had. He looked out the window and saw Hagrid carrying a lantern and walking up and down the station's floor.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years! O'er here!" Hagrid shouted as all the eleven year olds walked up to the giant man.

Said man spotted Harry and gave a gentle smile.

"Hullo, thar 'Arry. Have a nice stay back at yer Aunt's?" The half giant asked.

Harry smiled just as warmly at the giant knowing that he was friendly despite his worship of Bumbling Bee…What? He knows what it means, people! Not that hard when one discovers a book on the Ancient Families and Latin.

"I did, thanks for asking Hagrid…though I wish we didn't have to bury uncle Vernon…passed away, you know. Heart Attack." He said in a false somber tone.

Hagrid gained a sad look and shook his head.

"Sorry fer yer loss, Arry." He whispered in a stage whisper…not quiet. "Right then! Anymore firs years?"

When he saw that there were no more first years, he began to lead them to an alcove where Harry heard water lapping gently. Knowing that they were near a lake, he looked around the assortment of students looking for Hermione. He saw the bushy haired witch but before he could get over the red haired buffoon from before had walked in front of him and get into his face with a look of shock.

"Ruddy hell! You're Harry Potter!" The red haired idiot exclaimed much to the shock and amazement of the rest of the young witches and wizards.

Harry looked himself over as if checking for something and gave the red head a faux look of amazement.

"Well, what do you know? I am Harry Potter…figured that out yourself, Ronnikens?" Harry said in a deadpan voice, the name meant as an insult.

The redhead blushed though if it was in embarrassment or fury Harry did not know. But the boy calmed down and gave him, what he had hoped, was a winning smile.

"Hope to see you in Gryffindor mate! We'll have a lot of fun together, I just know it!" Ron said.

Harry simply glared at the boy making him cower just as Hagrid spoke up.

"Right now! No mor' then four to ah boat! Step Lively!" Hagrid said as he strolled around.

Harry shoved Ron out of the way and got into a boat that was the furthest from everyone. Ron tried to follow after him, but he tripped up on someone's feet and went sprawling into a nearby boat much to the amusement of the others on shore and the disgust of those in the boat. Harry sat down making sure his duster wasn't caught or snagged on anything. Harry looked about and saw that the boat wasn't taken in anyone else…like something was warning the others to stay from him.

"Right then? We all taken care of?" Hagrid bellowed making everyone give voices of confirmation.

Once he had heard everyone, Hagrid sat in another boat and pointed his umbrella out and shouted a single word.

"Forward!"

The boats took off before becoming a fleet. Harry sat and meditated once again, organizing his thoughts and adding on some more layers to his mind shield as he called it. He also began to recall what he had discovered with Ragnok. He didn't notice that Razorbeak had transformed and took off for the castle that was now in front of them.

**HPTFP**

_**~Flashback~**_

_Harry watched as Ragnok brought out a massive parchment and slipped on some half-moon glasses and looked over one of the wills of his late Parents. He cleared his throat and began to read._

"_**I, James Marcus Potter, Being of sound mind and body (Quit snickering Snuffles!), do hereby state that this is my final will and testament and all other wills are to be considered null and void. Well, if you guys are listening to this will be read then I guess I did something stupid like Minerva foresaw and got myself killed. And if not, the stop the reading…on second thought, don't stop. I probably died of embarrassment right now." **_

_Harry gave a snort of laughter as did Ragnok and Griphook; the two goblins knew of James's history of pranks at Hogwarts and had a feeling that their will would contain some jokes in it. Ragnok quickly got his laughter back under control and resumed reading._

"_**Right then, back onto the will. Bequeathments; to Remus John Lupin, I leave you a ten million Galleon stipend and the house over by the cliffs of Dover for your nightly howls along with some good clean robes from my famly, wear them well old friend."**_

_Harry was a little confused and shocked at the bequeathment and wondered what his dad had meant by Nightly howls._

"_**To Sirus Orion Black or S.O.B. as you like to call yourself, I leave you five million Galleons and the tome of Wild Side. You were always the so called ladies man, so I'll leave this behind for your future wife to find and use to tame you, you old dog."**_

_Harry noticed that the goblins were looking a little confused but held his tongue as Ragnok continued._

"_**To Peter Pettigrew, I leave you…nothing except a passage to Hell you dirty old Rat. I never expected you of all people to betray us to that Dark Wanker. I can't believe we listened to Dumbles to change Secret Keepers and have you been it." **_

"_Secret Keeper?" Harry mumbled to himself._

"_**To Lily Mary Potter nee Evens and Harry James Potter, the lights of my life. To both of you I leave the rest. Potter Estates and the Potter Fortune. I'm sorry that I'm not there Lils but take care of our kid will you? Teach him the ways of the marauders and how to make the girls weak in the knees while he's at Hogwarts. And if you aren't there Lils, then Harry, you get everything…The Potter Fortune, the estates…my collection of Playwitch."**_

_Harry sighed softly and shook his head; his father was a playboy, a down to earth playboy._

"_**And last, but most of all not Least, Albus Dumbledore. I leave you one Knut and a slew of warnings. The most important one is this; stay the hell away from my Family you old wanker. I know for years that you've been lusting for the Potter Fortune and if what me and Lils believe is true, then you'll use any means to get to it for the 'Greater Good'. To the blackest pit of hell with you and your prophecy. There is no Fate but what we make on our time on Earth. Mischief Managed."**_

_Ragnok rolled up the parchment and turned to Harry. The boy was in a thoughtful stance, like he was thinking and picking his words carefully._

"_Who was Sirus black?" He asked in a slow tone._

_Ragnok quickly replied._

"_He was a friend of your father and head of the Ancient and Most Noble house of Black…until he was incarcerated in Azkaban." _

"_Why? For what crime?" Harry asked urgently._

"_For supposedly betraying your Parents." __Ragnok said calmly._

_Harry's eyes flashed a darker shade of the purple he had and looked at Ragnok, cold fury burning brightly._

"_Was he given a trial? Or was he just tossed in without a second thought?" Harry asked his voice controlled._

_This made Ragnok pause and think a bit; it did make some sense…Sirus Black was thought to be the secret keeper of the Potters but the will clearly said that Peter Pettigrew was the Keeper not Black…so…the question was why?_

"_Heh…a move worthy of a Decepticon." Harry said, recalling the race of beings he had seen and answering Ragnok's unasked question. "Black, I take it, would've been the obvious choice so they switched up for this Peter fellow to throw off whoever was looking for them…but it sounds like it backfired…badly."_

_Ragnok nodded grimly; it was a move worthy of being a Slytherin and it made a lot of sense of what had happened. So all that was left was to free Black._

"_Right then…are there any other questions, Mister Potter?" __Ragnok asked._

"_Two, High King. One, did my mother have a will? And two, did anyone make any withdrawals from the vaults?" Harry asked in a somber tone._

_Ragnok scowled; he had seen Lily make a will, but it had vanished from Gringotts just hours after her death…something smelled rotten in Denmark as the Muggles said. Same with the withdrawals; something was going on, and Ragnok was sure that someone was trying to make a fool out of the Goblins. If there was one thing that got a Goblin madder than a pack of polar bears, it was being made a fool._

"_Yes, there was a will of your mothers, but it vanished just hours after her death. I'll be double checking with our tellers and with the Ministry to see if they have a copy. As to your second question, there have been withdrawals…made by Albus Dumbledore, your 'Magical Guardian'." __Ragnok reported, the last name making Harry scowl._

"_The same man who placed me with my mother's horrid sister…I smell a plan to undermine the goblins here, high King." Harry snarled making Ragnok snarl as well. "Tell me, how do you deal with thieves and people that make fools out of your proud race?" _

"_Simple, we hit them where it hurts the most." __Ragnok replied. __"Their vaults."_

_Harry got a scary looking grin on his face making Ragnok's blood turn ice cold; an impossible feat for any wizard to strike fear into a goblin but Harry had managed it. _

"_What's the interest rate of a sort of monies withdrawn illegally?" Harry asked._

"_Five percent per withdrawal pending damning evidence." __Griphook answered stiffly, having heard the entire conversation._

"_I see…I can't do anything right now due to being a minor…but the old man will no doubt…test me for reasons unknown." Harry said with a bit of a scowl. "If I can trick him into making me seen as an adult then I can be emancipated and have the Headmaster return everything…with interest."_

_This made Griphook and Ragnok gain shark grins; the boy was a genius! Allow Dumbledore to continue withdrawing money and then when Harry was made an adult by the old fool, rake in the stolen goods with interest! And judging by their grins, Harry knew that Dumbledore was going to be broke when the goblins were done with him._

"_High King, I will graciously allow the bank to keep fifteen percent of all the seized property from Dumbledore when the plan is put into play." Harry said with a slight bow._

_Ragnok and Griphook were shocked; the boy would allow them to keep fifteen percent?! If the man continued to…yes, it would be most profitable that day._

"_We at Gringotts accept your terms young Harry…may fortune smile upon you."__ Ragnok said with the honorary goblin closing._

"_And may gold flow into your vaults." Harry said with a grin._

**HPTFP**

Harry was jolted out of his musings when he felt his boat push up against something. He noticed that many of the students were scrambling out of the boats for shore. Harry calmly got up and stepped forward, still looking for Hermione Granger. His search was, once again, interrupted not by the Redhead but by a blonde…with a face of a ferret and two gorillas right behind him.

"So…it's true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The blonde boy said with a snobbish tone.

Harry merely gave the boy a look of cold indifference and spoke in a dead tone.

"Is that so? You'll have to point out the famous boy-who-lived. I've been dying to meet him you know." Harry said.

The blonde haired boy gaped in shock while everyone snickered at the boy's misfortune, the redhead laughing the loudest as he tried to stand by Harry, showing that he was a friend of the boy who turned. The blonde quickly zeroed in the red head and sneered.

"I know of you lot; red hair, freckles, a hand-me-down robe and wand…you're a Weasely." The boy all but snarled making the red head ears go red. The boy turned to Harry once again and spoke with a false smile. "You shouldn't have to deal with his lot…or the mudblood's lot. I can show you the right families and people, Potter. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Draco offered his hand only to let out a yelp in pain as Harry backhanded it away.

"I can tell the right and wrong sort for myself. You be wise not to anger me Ferret. I'm scary when I'm angry." Harry sneered with biting cold frost on his words.

He heard the red head snickering at the new nick name, spun around, and grabbed the boy by the scruff of the boy's old robes and lifted him up, his emerald green eyes shining with an unholy light.

"I'm not too sure what the old man promised you, but let me give you a warning as well." He snapped in the boy's face making the boy go pale, even paler then Draco. "Tell me your greatest fear, so that I know what to force you to face; Tell me what you cherish the most, so that I may take it all away from you, Tell me what your heart desires the most…so that I shall deny you its pleasure!"

With those parting words, Harry dropped the shorter boy onto the ground making him land on his butt as Hagrid came up to see what the commotion about. He gave a wicked grin to Ron and Draco and quickly turned to the meek child again.

"Wha's the problem backs her'?" Hagrid asked, his face showing up.

"Hagrid…what's a 'mudblood'?" Harry asked innocently, seeing the fear on Ron's and Draco's face and inwardly smirked.

Hagrid's friendly face became stormy in an instant; the kids were a little spooked at the pure, raw fury on his gentle face.

"Tha's a very dirty word, 'Arry. Which of 'ese two said it?" He said with a glare at Malfoy.

"A dirty word? Like…like what my uncle called the African Americans?" Harry asked again.

"Aye…but again, which one of 'ese boys said it and too whom?" Hagrid asked again, more insistent this time.

"Both of the boys did…both of them said that my mother was a…a mudblood." Harry said in meek tone and carefully watched Hagrid's reaction.

He was not disappointed; Hagrid's face went from cloudy to an absolute storm. His face had gone from a rosy tan to a deep scarlet red making the two young boys quiver in fear. Draco and Ron tried to defend themselves but their pleas were not heard as Hagrid's voice boomed out.

"IF I WERE THE PROFESSOR HERE, I WOULD AVE HAULED YOU TWO OUT BY THE EARS! LILY POTTER WAS THE MOST GENTLEST OF SOULS THAT EVER WALKED THE HALLS OF HOGWARTS AND FER YOU TO BISMIRCH HER WITH THAT…THAT…VILE THING CALLED A WORD!" Hagrid roared, his voice booming and making everyone cower besides Harry.

Harry was silently laughing at the way the two boys were practically holding onto one another; it was sight that was both hysterical and disturbing at the same time. Harry heard the rapid click clack of heels and turned to see a woman wearing an emerald gown and half-moon spectacles with the classic witches hat atop her head. She quickly walked over to Hagrid and placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Hagrid, Hagrid! Calm down! You're scaring the children!" The woman said a Scottish accent heavy in her voice.

The word children seemed to make Hagrid calm down some and he panted before he looked at the woman.

"Hullo thar, Professor McGonagall…" He said with anger still in his tone of voice. "Just makin' sure that no one is tah call Lily Potter a…a…"

Hagrid was stalling on the word which McGonagall noticed. She quickly told Hagrid to whisper it into her ear. Hagrid did so and the calm visage that the woman had was shattered and she hissed something at Hagrid who then pointed to Draco and Ron, still holding onto one another. McGonagall glared at the both of them and her tone of voice, Harry noted that it was a Scottish brogue came out full swing.

"Aye see that you wish to call a woman that Aye considered a Daughter in all but blood that…that horrid name! Ye should be glad Ye ain't in a House yet or Else I would've taken all the points from thy house thou would be in!" McGonagall shouted at the two making them shiver again.

"But…but…" Ron sputtered out when McGonagall raised her hand.

"Aye was expecting more from ye, Mister Weasely! Ye mother shall be notified of this incident as well as ye parents, Mister Malfoy." McGonagall snarled making Ron pale and nearly faint while Draco just paled.

She and Hagrid walked briskly to the front and turned to the now recovered students. She tried to calm down but after hearing from Hagrid what the two had said, her anger was still on a short fuse.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. The opening Feast is about to begin but before ye take thy seats, the sorting must be done." McGonagall began with a tight smile and then began to explain about the houses, its history and what was to be expected.

Harry ignored all of this, still in the thrall of getting two boys into trouble before school had even begun. It was when he had felt the throng of students walking that he came out of his musings and followed the rest of the crowd. It was time to be sorted.

* * *

_Boy, Harry sure works fast! next chapter the sorting takes a different take. _


End file.
